Layla
by Girlygeek43
Summary: AU: Loke and Lucy are currently dating, and everything is going smooth and slow. One day, a little kid came from the sky and claimed to be their daughter from the future. Can Lucy and Loke really keep her secret safe from everyone? More importantly can she still be safe in this time and not wreck the future?
1. The Little Girl From the Sky

Inside of a room in a gleaming building a handsome ginger haired man was combing his hair, afterwards he applied a fresh coat of hair gel to some parts of his hair. Then he went into a walk in closet and picked a shiny red tie. After he put it on, he checked for any dust on his suit, wiped his glasses clean, and picked up roses wrapped in a sheet of paper. As he stepped out of the gleaming building, he was greeted by a pink haired maid. "Brother, might I ask you why you are preparing like this?" Asked the maid. "I'm just getting ready for my princess, Virgo." Said the man. "Understood, shall I be punished?" She asked as she bowed. "No, but wish me luck." He said with a smile. He then adjusted his collar and began to enter a bright light.

As he entered into a bright light he stood outside of a small apartment building next to a stone cobbled street adjacent to a quiet river. As he approached the apartment's door he knocked it, and it cracked open. In front of him was a girl with golden hair wearing a pale pink spring dress, closed toed wedged shoes, and had part of her hair in a side pony tail. As she stepped out of the building she greeted him, "Good evening Loke." "The pleasure is all mine Lucy." He then gave Lucy the roses, and took her hand before kissing it. "Loke, we've been dating for six months, there's no need to act like this." She said blushing. "Lucy, you're a princess to me. And in my opinion, a princess deserves to be treated like one." After she put the roses on a table, Lucy held Loke's hand and went outside. "So where are we going?" "You'll see in a second my dear."

As they continued walking they finally stopped at a small cafe, painted with pastel colors. "I thought it would be suitable for tonight, especially since they're having special drinks tonight, sakura lattes." He then took Lucy inside and pulled out her chair before she sat down. "Thank you Loke." As they had their time at the cafe, they got the special lattes and Lucy took the first sip. As the liquid slithered down her throat, Lucy smiled as it landed in her stomach. It tasted like the perfect dessert drink to her. Eventually their food came to their table and they began to eat their small meal consisting of curry rice and rolled omelets. At the table, they spent their time getting to know each other a little bit more as they had their food.

After their small meal, Loke paid the bill and took Lucy outside. However, as they were walking he stopped for a moment and got out a cloth. "Please, wear this over your eyes." As Lucy put on the cloth she stood close to Loke the entire time. "Loke, when are we going to get there?" As the man she mentioned walked behind her he said, "In a sec my love."

As they stopped Loke pulled off Lucy's blindfold and rainbow petals were blowing everywhere. "You didn't get to come the last time, and since everyone is doing their own thing I figured this could be a evening to bring you out." Lucy turned around and said, "Oh Loke, that's so sweet of you." She buried her head into his chest before he lifted it up. "Please tell me Loke? Can this night get any better?" As he gently put his finger on her lips. "Shh, I think there might be one way." As they started to embrace their lips slid into each others for a sweet ending to their date. During the kiss it felt as if they were both floating with nobody around to interrupt them.

Yet within a few seconds there was an "AAAAAAAAHHHH! HELP MEEEEE!" That noise alone instantly broke their kiss. When the scream's owner was getting closer there was a _CRASH RUSTLE! _"Loke, in the tree!" Said Lucy pointing. "Let's go." Loke started jumping up into the branches to find the scream's owner. After a few minutes of searching he saw the owner of the scream struggling on a branch, a little girl with blonde haira blue long sleeved shirt, a black school girl's skirt, knee high socks, and black mary jane shoes. Loke reached out to the little girl, "Kid, grab my hand!" As the blonde haired child grabbed his hand, Loke had her hang on his back. "Loke, bring her down." In moments they were both down but the child's eyes were shut. As Lucy looked at the child she touched her head and said,"Loke, let's take her home." "Why should we Lucy? What if she has parents looking for her?" Asked Loke. "As of now she's obviously very tired and has no place to go. Besides, I think that we'll be able to find her parents if she tells us." Answered Lucy. With that they both took the child to Lucy's apartment and laid her down on the couch.

A few minutes passed and the scent of meat and vegetables lingered in the air. The little girl began to wriggle around and her eyes opened up. "Glad you're awake little girl." Loke then presented the child with a bowl of pork ramen and a spoon. "Here, you look hungry." The girl finished the food served to her in minutes. "Thank you." She said. "You've got quite the appetite, but don't thank me. Thank my girlfriend, she made your meal." "Loke, please don't embarrass me like that, even if it is just a kid." Said Lucy walking into the room. When Lucy was presented in front of the little girl her eyes were saucers and whispered. "Mommy." Lucy turned her head."What?" "Mommy, it's you." She said as she leaped into Lucy's arms. Lucy pushed the child away gently and said, "Woah, little girl I'm not your mom. In fact I can't be your mom, I'm only 17." "But you are my mommy, and daddy's here too." Loke froze at that phrase, but soon calmed down and got to her level. "Kid, I only became Lucy's boyfriend this year, I can't be your daddy." "But you are my mommy and daddy, and this is our house." Said the child. Lucy put her hand on the child's head, "Listen, maybe we'll believe you if you give us some proof." As the kid looked in her backpack she grabbed some picture Lacrima and showed it to the couple.

One of the pictures was Lucy on a hospital bed with a newborn bundle in her arms. In the picture, there was a gold wedding band on her left hand. She then showed them another picture of Loke on a couch holding the same bundle. "Well, I guess you proved your point kid." Stated Loke. the child nodded her head in response. "She really did Loke. But look at the dates in the corner of those pictures." She pointed to the numbers in the corner. "X793, Wait a minute if these pictures came from that time does that mean?" Loke asked. The little girl simply nodded in response.

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	2. Cub's first day

Lucy and Loke's mouths dropped open at that phrase, but then they looked at each other and turned redder than a cardinal's feathers. "D-daughter, from the future?" She then turned to Loke, "Loke, I didn't know that something like this would happen so quickly in our lives." "I am aware Lucy, but we need to know something more important." He turned to Layla and asked. "I really want to know, how did you get here?"

As Layla was asked that question her story came flowing out of her mouth. "Well, it all happened like this."

_"Loke, I thought I told you it doesn't matter right now." Said a sobbing voice. "Why would you care right now about how I feel after what you did?"_

_"Lucy, I'm telling you it was an accident but it was because your instructions were too vague." Shouted another voice._

_"Too vague! This is the third time something like this has happened! It should've been obvious I said get those bad guys and you blew up half the town while they got away." As a piece of paper ascended to his face. "See this reward number right here? One hundred thousand jewels! One hundred thousand jewels It could've paid for my rent this month but thanks to your overkill I need to keep on working to support my rent and our daughter!" She shouted angrily._

_"Don't bring Layla into this Lucy!." "How can I not? she needs food, she needs clothes, she needs us, she needs a place to live." She answered back. "I can get her food and clothing from the spirit world. You don't need to worry about money all the time when it comes to that." Stated Loke. "That's not the point Loke, do you want us to live in the streets?" "I'm just saying, that you don't need to worry about stuff I can get in the spirit world." "But I can't live in the spirit world. It's not a good home." "There's no rent, there's no shortages, it's a perfect home." "But not for me, you can come out whenever you want to and you'll be able to stay for a while. I'd suffocate the moment I'd want to take a bath in the spirit world. Also, your one day is three months for me. Come and stay here for one day"_

_As they continued to argue Layla came out of her room and asked meekly, "Mommy, daddy why are you so mad at each other? I'm sure I can help you." Lucy crouched down to her daughter's level and said in a firm voice, "Layla I'm sorry but it's best that you leave us alone right now. Go to your room for now and come back later, we can talk about this some other time." "But I." "Layla, just go!" When she heard her mother's command Layla ran into her room in tears. _

_Minutes later she packed up her little backpack, and ran to the guild hall with tears dripping down her face. As she entered the hall she immediately dashed towards three more children. Amongst them was a slightly boy with muscles like small rocks, a light salmon mane, blue eyes, a small white scarf, and horking down meat on a bone. Another was a boy built like a brick house with lengthy hair as dark as a panther, brownish hazel eyes, and little metal bolts by his eyebrows. While the last one was a stickly girl with hair that looked like jeans, deep blue eyes, and held a little ghost toy._

_"Oh hwy Waywub." Said the boy as he was eating. "Igneel Atlas Dragneel, we've been over this many times, don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude, people can't understand you, and you could choke. If you do it again, you can forget about dessert tonight." Said a white haired woman. As soon as the pink haired boy swallowed he said, "Sorry mom." After he put the meat down he faced the cub child and said, "Hey Layla, so what are you doing here today? I thought you were resting in the spirit world with your dad." Layla sighed and said, "That's kind of why I'm here Igneel. Mommy and daddy were fighting today and I don't know why." The black haired boy got up and said, "Maybe it's just this one fight Layla. You shouldn't be too afraid, parents fight a lot." "Ultear thinks Tetsuhon is making a good point. Ultear has seen her mother and father fight before." Said the navy haired girl. "Yeah, but I asked what was going on and they sent me here. Did I do something wrong?" Said Layla "Nah I don't think ya did anything wrong." Remarked Tetsuhon. "Yeah, I guess they might just get divorced if they're still fighting." Stated Igneel before he kept on eating. Layla was then as stiff as steel and turned her head like a gear, "D-divorce? But why would that happen?" After Igneel put down his food he stated, "Well, Uncle Romeo's dad broke up with his mom after a ton of fights so it could happen." Tetsuhon aimed a white fan SMACK. "Igneel, don't scare her like that. Besides, Uncle Romeo's parents split up because his dad worked too hard and started to talk with some other lady." "Ultear agrees. However, Ultear knows that Layla's daddy was a playboy." Followed Ultear. "You are right Ultear, what if he goes back to make him feel better?" Layla started to sulk. Instantly Tetsuhon patted her on the back and said, "How about we go into the guild's library to cheer you up? My mom and I always like to read when dad's out on solo missions."__She then walked with him into the library and started climbing ladders and scanning the titles._

_When Layla was scanning the ladder started to waddle. "Tetsuhon!" She screamed. As the ladder fell it was caught but a glut of books fell to the floor. As Layla climbed down they started stacking the books and looked at a rather old one. "Hey Tetsuhon I wonder what this one says." "You read it Layla, I need to pick these up." He continued to pick up the books and heard "Tetsuhon honey, daddy and I bought back some big game from our mission." "Oh boy, mom and dad are back with dinner. Hey Layla, aren't you going to come out?" Layla's nose was stuck inside the book. "Okay, I'll see you when you're done." After skimming over the book some letter caught her eyes. "Huh? Timiui bicknum foreia mirianituits. Now what the heck is that supposed to mean?" Then there was a large flash over Layla and she instantly disappeared._

"And that's how I wound up here." She finished. When Loke turned to Lucy his eyes widened and a hand glided over his mouth. 'I can't believe it. After I got married to the love of my life I managed to screw everything up?' He thought. "Well, now that we know you're here Layla, maybe we should do something." Said Lucy. As Layla's eyes slid to the right the clock's minute hand perfectly aligned on the six, while the hour hand was slowly ticking between the eight and nine. "I'll just get ready for bed mommy."

As Layla did as she said Loke faced his partner and asked, "Lucy, j-just how? H-how could something like this happen to us in the future?" "Oh, you mean Layla? Well I didn't think it was possible but..." His pointer silenced her lips, "No, not that, the divorce bit." He whispered with his inner eyebrows forming a triangle tip. As Lucy gently pushed away the pointer a grin was painted on her face before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't fret about it, I'm sure that Layla was just jumping to conclusions about a divorce. But I'll be sure that something like that won't happen. Now, it's best that we do make some plans for Layla while she's here." "And what do you propose we do tomorrow?" Asking his girlfriend. "Maybe we should just let her do what she wants. I'm sure that a 7 year old doesn't ask for that much. Anyway, I'll see you in the morning sweetie." Lucy said as her lips landed on Loke's cheek.

_THE NEXT DAY_

As Lucy slowly ascended out of slumber, _BANG! RATTLE! BONG! _She instantly hopped on her feet and quickly dashed to find the source of the sounds. As her ear followed the noise she was dragged towards the kitchen only to find her future daughter half way in a cupboard. "Layla, what are you doing in there?" Lucy pulled the child out of the area. "Mommy, I was just looking for a bowl." Layla answered. "Well, the bowls are not in there." Lucy then picked up a circular piece of metal. "Those are the pots and pans." She sighed, "I guess you must have been hungry, what would you like for breakfast then?" She asked as the pice was put away. "Actually mommy, I wanted to give you some yogurt." Lucy paused then she smiled, then she her arms wrapped around Layla. "Oh, that's so sweet of you. But just remember, if you want something, you need to ask. Please sit down now dear. I'll make us both breakfast." When Lucy pulled the bowls out and placed them on the counter all Layla could do was swing a leg as she was sitting. Minutes later Lucy bought over the bowls now full with Yogurt. Before anyone could eat the aroma of eggs, and pancakes lingered in the air. As soon as the source of the scent was laid next to the yogurt bowl, both Layla and Lucy began to plunge their utensils into their food.

When there are only crumbs, a napkin patted Lucy's lips and she asked. "So Layla, what do you think we should do today?" As Layla heard the question she answered, "Can we go to the guild please? I want to know what Fairy tail was like before I was born." Lucy lowered herself down to Layla's level. "Maybe honey, but just to be safe you're going as my little cousin. Agreed?" The cub's head nodded in response. "Also, you've got to promise your father and I one thing. No telling people about their futures. Understand?" "Yes mommy." As they slid into clothing, the cub and the celestial mage wandered towards the hall. As she got to a giant building with a symbol on it Lucy's hand made the door slide open to reveal overlapping voices, the light scent of booze, and the portraits of familiar faces. Upon entering Layla's eyes popped. It all seemed as if nothing has changed before the day she was born. At one point a pink haired Dragon slayer's eyes caught the mage and sprinted over to her. "Hey Lucy, who's the kid?" The dragon slayer asked. "Natsu, I would like to introduce you to my little cousin." As he was introduced, Natsu went down to her level. "Heh, she's kind cute. So what's your name?" Layla's lips puckered slightly as if she just licked a sour ball. Soon a word did escape her lips, "Laureen." Natsu flashed a big smile and patted her back. "Cute name, welcome to Fairy Tail Laureen." As Natsu took her by the hand Lucy wiped the dew on her forehead off. "That was a close one. We just need to keep this up long enough." She thought.

As Lucy followed her future daughter everyone's eyes turned to the child. Everywhere there were voices stating, "Aw what a cutie." "Cute kid." "Welcome kid." When she finally got the chance to sit down, she was still not immune to more attention. "Good morning Lucy, hey Natsu. Aw is this little girl yours?" "In a way s-she is Mira, but she's just my cousin, Laureen. Say "hi" Laureen." Layla followed the command. "Hello, Mira." "So what are you here for Laureen?" Asked the white haired takeover mage. "I'm just visiting for a while." "Well, you should be happy to know that there's someone just your age around here. Her name is Asuka. She's right next to Bisca and Alzak over there." Mira then pointed to the couple with the child. Immediately Layla walked over to the couple and child.

As Lucy found her seat at the bar her mouth was an outline of a semi circle as she saw her little girl with the tiny gunner. "So Lucy, I have this crazy thought right now but. When I look at her, I feel that maybe Laureen is like your real daughter." A peach flush crept upon Lucy's cheeks. "R-really? But she's not." "I'm aware of that, but you just need to picture it in a way. A future with your little one, all curled up on the couch with your child on a cold winter's night right by the fire place. And when she falls asleep in your arms you get to kiss her goodnight and tuck her in bed all before your husband gets home." The flush landed under Lucy's eyes. "I guess you could be right Mira, but that's not for a long time." As Layla's tiny body decelerated as she was playing Lucy got down to the cub's level. "Tired huh?" The cub nodded. "Come, I think I know where you can nap a little." As they both trotted up the stairs, Lucy guided her future daughter into a pale room with beds aligned like soldiers. "It's not much but it'll do." "I see mommy." Whispered the cub as she crawled into the bed. Lucy's hand glided over Layla's hair as the cub's eyes turned into lines. "Sweet dreams." Seconds later a bright light illuminated the room and Loke stepped out.

"Down for a nap huh?" Lucy nodded in response. "She really is our child isn't she Loke?" "Until she goes back it's best that we can be the best parents we can be for her." Lucy simply glided her lips onto her boyfriends in response.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Early bonding and a Promise

As the calendar day page fell to the floor and a golden beam pierced the window in Lucy's apartment, a little pitter patter approached her bed. "Mommy, good morning." Tiny lips pecked the blonde mage's cheek. As black lines thickened and turned into chocolate orbs Lucy whispered, "Good morning sweetie." When her clock's minute hand shifted pink garments were neatly folded in a drawer as Lucy draped on an ivory and deep aqua shirt and skirt. Afterwards both of them dusted away the beige and fluffy yellow crumbs from the table as the aroma of eggs and caramelized grains wafted in the air. Then Lucy approached her future cub, "So Layla, what do you want to do today?" "Can we go to the park?" Lucy turned her head to see a glut of children outside wearing t shirts and shorts as the sun's beams danced around the sky. "Okay, we can go sweetie." With that Layla rushed to get her tiny backpack and Lucy offered her hand before going outside.

As they both approached the park it was filled with parents, children, and the sounds of giggles filling the air. "So Layla what would you like to do first sweetie?" Layla's eyes then spotted a metal bar bent like a frame, ropes were attached to it like vines, and strips of rubber connected the ropes in a U shape.

"How about those mommy?" Said the cub pointing. "The swing set? Okay." Lucy then guided her future daughter to the swing set and Layla instantly hopped onto a seat. Lucy began to pull the seat her daughter was on, "Ready Layla?" The cub nodded her head. With that Lucy's hands shoved her child and Layla was up in the air before returning to her mother, and was pushed again, and again, and again. As Layla went back and forth like a pendulum Lucy's mouth stretched into a smile and Layla kept on giggling.

"Okay mommy let go now, I want to show you a trick." As Lucy obeyed Layla's command, her daughter pumped higher, and higher. "Get ready." Lucy's eye were as wide as saucers and ran in front of the swing, "Layla please I don't think that's safe!" But Lucy's cries were too late as Layla's hands slipped from the ropes as she yelled, "Catch me!" As she was in the air Lucy's hands barely touched the fabric of Layla's jumper but another set of hands caught her in time. "Careful sweetie, I don't want your mother getting worried." "Loke?But I thought that you were in the spirit world, and why are you wearing that green jacket again?" "Lucy, I just sensed Layla was in danger and got out here in time. I can't let my future wife worry." He said as he let his daughter down. Before Layla went off Loke crouched down to his daughter. "Layla sweetie, doing stuff like that is dangerous. How about we go and find something that's a little safer to do?" "Can I go on the slides?" Loke patted Layla on the head. "Of course sweetie, just wait your turn, other kids are on there too." With that, Layla stood in line with the other children.

"That was very nobel of you Loke." Lucy whispered. "Like I said, my future wife shouldn't have to worry like that." Lucy gently pushed Loke away as a pink flush crept under her eyes. "Loke, stop it." "Sorry, Lucy but Layla is proof. Just look at her." As Lucy looked at her daughter on the slide, she could see Layla smiling as she went down with the other kids. "Also, I bought a nice little bento box for you and Layla." He then presented Lucy with a cube wrapped in a baby blue cloth. Lucy opened the little box and saw pipping hot beef curry, chicken karage, side vegetables, rolled omelets, and rice balls. "But Loke, I can't eat all of this." Loke giggled. "I said it was for you and Layla didn't I?" As soon as steam wafted in the air Layla dashed over to her mother and father. "Oh thank you daddy, I was so hungry." Loke crouched down to Layla's level. "Remember to share sweetie. I made that for you and your mother." "Yes daddy."

As Layla got on the bench, she and Lucy took turns eating until there was nothing left. "Thank you for Lunch daddy." Layla then glided an airy sheet across her mouth and swept away the derbies. "Wow, you're a big eater aren't ya?" Loke tussled her hair. "Of course I am, you always said that about me back in my time." Loke smiled. "Well that just means my little girl has a healthy apatite. Still, ya wanna spend some time with daddy while I'm here?" Layla immediately ran to the round about. Loke smiled and headed over to his daughter's location. "I'll take that as a yes." Layla's hands latched on to the bar as Loke's right hand grabbed another. "Ready?" The cub child nodded before Loke swung his arm and let go to have the round about spin like a top.

Meanwhile as Lucy ate the last scrap of food, her eyes were glued onto the scene where her future daughter and husband were playing. Lucy happily sighed with half lidded eyes as both of them were laughing and playing around. _"Those two, I can't believe that this is what my future looks like. Layla may have come out of nowhere but this is a future I can see myself in."_ Lucy thought.

As the sun lowered and the sky was painted with rosy tone on the edge, Layla began to yawn. "Tired sweetie?" Asked Loke. A small grumble erupted from the cub's stomach, "I'm hungry too." As Lucy offered her future daughter a hand she lightly gripped it. "Come on Layla, a nice little dinner with us will help you out." When they arrived at Lucy's apartment Layla crawled onto the couch and gently closed her eyes. "Oh, looks like she'll wake up when dinner is ready huh?" Lucy then went into the fridge and started to cut and season a slab of salmon as Loke stroked his future cub's hair. As her mane was stroked there was a soft rolling hum. "Now that's adorable." Whispered the lion spirit. When the scent of food wafted in the air, Layla slowly opened her eyes and climbed to her seat at the table. As they ate their dinner, Lucy asked, "So Layla, is the park any different in your time?" "Not really mommy, but I do get to spend more time with my friends." "Oh that's right you told us about Igneel, Tetsuhon, and Ultear, so could you tell us more about them?" "Oh yeah, those guys. Let's just say Igneel really takes after Uncle Natsu." As Loke picked up a piece of food he asked, "Lemme guess, he's a big eater, loves fighting with his friends, and is very close to his dad?" "Yep, that's Igneel." Lucy giggled, "Also let me guess, Ultear talks in third person just like her mother." Layla nodded, "Uh huh, and Tetsuhon is really good with books and getting competitive with Igneel." "Hehe, I guess we know who that little guy belongs to." After Layla swallowed another bite of her dinner her face went wide. "Oh, I forgot to tell you about Simon." Lucy gulped on her food and her breaths became short for a second. "Simon?" "Hu huh, he's got a red birth mark over his eye but he's pretty quiet compared to his mom and dad." Lucy almost dropped her food and her mouth was still open. "You mean to tell me that Erza, and Jellal..." Layla quietly nodded.

As Lucy ate her last scrap of food, she cleared her dishes and transported them to the sink and rinsed them with steaming water. "Even though we do know what's going to happen in the future for most of the guild, we can't tell anybody else who we know about the future." Loke then joined his girlfriend at the sink. "Why do you say that Lucy?" "Loke, I just have this gut feeling that the guild is going to find out about Layla and may ask about the future." As the couple wiped their hands on a towel Lucy crouched down to her future daughter and said, "Layla, while you're here you need to promise your father and I something." "Yes mommy?" Lucy took a deep breath."If the guild finds out that you are our daughter from the future, you can't tell anybody about their future children. If you do your friends might not exist in the future. Understand?" The cub child nodded, "Yes mommy I understand and I promise I won't tell." Lucy's arms wrapped around Layla. "That's my girl."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
